Un Témoin Secret
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Et si Henry James Moody n'était pas tombé dans la piscine après avoir appelé Abigail Rhodes? Et si cette même Abigail Rhodes avait sagement fait demi-tour pour le rejoindre? Et si Karen van der Beek était allée fumer une cigarette au mauvais moment? Et si...?


******Titre:** Un Témoin Secret.  
******Fandom:** ___Californication_.  
******Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Showtime. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
******Personnages:** Abby Rhoads, Henry James Moody et Karen van der Beek.  
******Pairings:** Abby Rhoads et Henry James Moody; Henry James Moody et Karen van der Beek.******  
Rating:** M (+16), en raison de l'évocation d'une scène très érotique en milieu et fin de fanfiction.  
******Nombre de Mots:** 1850.  
******Résumé:** Et si Henry James Moody n'était pas tombé dans la piscine après avoir appelé Abby Rhoads? Et si cette même Abby Rhoads avait sagement fait demi-tour pour le rejoindre? Et si Karen van der Beek était allée fumer une cigarette au mauvais moment? Et si...?

* * *

_ Hey, reviens par ici, _counselor_!, s'écria Henry James Moody.

Presque immédiatement après avoir entendu l'appel furtif de son partenaire actuel, Abigail Rhodes revint sur ses pas sous les yeux attentifs de Karen van der Beek, discrètement tapie dans l'ombre épaisse de l'un des nombreux arbres qui entouraient l'immense maison de Stuart Baggs. Pour être sûre de ne pas être repérée au cas où les choses dégénéraient gravement entre Abigail et Henry, ce qui était fort probable étant donné la nature de véritable obsédé sexuel de son ex-petit-ami, elle prit le soin d'éteindre sa cigarette contre le sol en béton qui jonchait sous ses pieds fermes.

Sans même prendre conscience de la présence, dans les parages, de l'ex-petite-amie d'Henry, Abigail fit longuement claquer ses talons hauts sur le sol en pierre situé aux alentours de la piscine, ce qui provoqua malencontreusement une solide érection chez Henry. Plus que ravi de se sentir aussi excité malgré sa forte consommation de scotch whisky tout au long de la soirée, il se mit à agir comme l'adolescent qu'il était encore malgré ses quarante ans passés et se toucha fièrement le pénis à travers son pantalon, ce qui arracha un sourire à Abby qui devinait, bien évidemment, ce qui pouvait bien se passer de si joyeux dans les sous-vêtements de l'homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis un petit moment maintenant.

Elle s'immobilisa, ce qui poussa Henry à faire un moment la moue et se posta, les mains fermement posées sur ses hanches divines, devant lui tout en prenant soin de lui offrir son plus joli sourire.

_ Je pensais avoir été claire, Hank, déclara-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement mielleuse. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, poursuivit-elle, maintenant à peu près sûre d'avoir captée l'attention de son petit-ami, mais peut-être que tu n'as pas complètement reçu le message étant donné ton soudain état de gentleman totalement ivre mais, ce soir, j'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir une partie de toi que je ne connaissais pas et cela m'a permis de prendre conscience du fait que tes amis avaient parfaitement raison à ton propos lors du procès. Tu as beau avoir un grand cœur, tu n'en restes pas moins l'homme le plus bordélique de la planète Terre, dans le sens que ta vie dans tout son ensemble se présente comme un véritable fouillis. Je ne sais même pas si tu te rends compte de la totale désorganisation qui règne autour de toi... Et moi, je ne veux pas en faire partie. Même si je t'apprécie beaucoup, avoua-t-elle, d'une voix presque honteuse, je ne sais pas si tu es réellement prêt à changer. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, parce que tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est de trouver ton bonheur un jour où l'autre. Concentre ta vie sur ce qui est le plus important à présent. Et, pour avoir eu l'occasion de discuter un long moment avec toi, que ce soit dans mon bureau, dans ton lit ou dans le mien, je peux te dire que ce qui est le plus important dans ta vie à présent s'appelle Rebecca Moody et que tu dois tout faire pour devenir un père exemplaire à ses yeux. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas rencontrée mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est une jeune femme tout à fait admirable. Et elle mérite d'avoir un père digne de ce nom. Alors, par pitié, essaye de prendre soin de ta progéniture. Oublie les femmes. Oublie-moi. Deviens un homme, Hank. Deviens un père exemplaire.

Malgré la forte dose d'alcool qui se promenait le plus naturellement dans son sang, Henry lui rendit son sourire avant de tendre doucement mais sûrement sa main en direction de la jeune femme.

_ J'ai envie que tu t'assoies à mes côtés au bord de la plate-forme magique de Stu', répondit-il à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de se faire surprendre par une personne extérieure.

Abigail leva les yeux au ciel. Elle soupira si fort que Henry ne put pas résister à la tentation d'en faire de même.

_ Hey, _young lady_, je n'aime pas votre comportement. Depuis quand osez-vous vous montrer aussi insolente auprès de Hank « Sexy » Moody?, dit-il dans un sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux. Je peux être un père auprès de ma fille sans être pour autant obligée de tirer un trait définitif sur une aussi jolie femme que toi. Et puis, je sais que cela peut paraître assez étrange, mais sache que, parmi toutes les femmes que je me suis envoyé, il n'y en a jamais eu qu'une qui a compté...  
_ Karen, dit Abigail.  
_ Oui, Karen... Mais, à présent, j'ai comme l'impression qu'une nouvelle femme prend de l'importance sur toutes les autres; et cette femme est une avocate foutrement sexy avec des yeux à tomber à la renverse, des seins en forme de pomme à se damner et un minou des plus agréables en bouche.

Sans dire un mot, Abigail ôta le plus naturellement du monde ses chaussures et finit par saisir la main d'Henry, main qui était tendue vers elle depuis un petit moment déjà.

Même si elle avait l'impression de s'être plutôt bien agrippée à la main de son amant, Abigail eut le malheur de sentir son pied droit glisser contre la paroi en verre, ce qui la poussa à tomber tout droit dans les bras d'Henry.

Légèrement sous le choc en raison de ce petit incident technique, elle profita de l'instant pour se coller un moment contre le corps rassurant de son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il fit de même, sans même prendre conscience du fait qu'il portait encore des chaussures ainsi que des chaussettes à ses pieds.

Au grand malheur d'Abigail, qui pensait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de commencer une relation plus ou moins sérieuse avec Henry après son discours des plus romantiques, ils restèrent un instant plongé dans le silence le plus complet de la nuit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, par ennui sans doute, Henry posa, avec un naturel presque déconcertant, sa main sur la cuisse nue d'Abigail et la caressa avec une douceur folle, s'amusant de temps à autre à remonter de plus en plus haut en direction de son intimité.

Plus que jamais vulnérable face aux actes de torture que représentait le toucher enflammé de la main d'Henry contre son sexe humide, Abigail leva ses grands yeux noisettes dans sa direction, ce qui lui permit de constater, non sans une certaine joie, qu'ils étaient remplis d'une certaine forme de supplication.

_ Au diable soient les bonnes manières, dit-elle d'une voix plus que sensuelle, prends-moi maintenant, Hank Moody!, ajouta-t-elle, soudain plus autoritaire que jamais.  
_ À votre service, _counselor_!

Donnant soudain l'impression de jouer au gentil petit soldat, par définition obéissant comme personne, il se pencha au dessus du corps frêle d'Abigail, l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis langoureusement, passa lentement sa main sous sa jupe courte et constata avec un immense bonheur qu'elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir en elle.

À ce contact, la jeune femme se mordit presque immédiatement la lèvre supérieure.

_ Oh, Seigneur! Je n'ai jamais aussi bien lu sur des lèvres, _counselor_.

Abigail sourit. Henry, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils.

Même si son esprit était légèrement embué par l'alcool qu'il avait consommé, sans la moindre trace de ce bon vieux monsieur ordinairement nommé Modération, tout au long de la soirée, il était comme pris d'un doute au sujet de la situation actuelle du sexe de sa jeune partenaire.

_ Dis donc, Abby, j'ai une question à te poser: est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, c'est l'eau de la piscine qui te rends toute humide ou est-ce que c'est moi?  
_ À ton avis, Hank..., murmura-t-elle.  
_ Je crois bien que c'est moi, répondit-il, comme pour lui-même, avec une once fierté dans la voix.

Il tourna ses yeux en direction de ceux de la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha de son cou, l'embrassa avec une douceur dont Abigail n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence et s'amusa à lui mordiller l'oreille.

Face au plaisir que ces petits préliminaires lui procuraient, la gorge d'Abigail émit un petit gémissement satisfait.

Même s'il appréciait grandement le fait d'offrir à une femme un si bon moment, Henry ne mit pas bien longtemps avant d'obliger celle qui, il y avait à peine quelques heures, était encore son avocate à s'allonger sur le dos.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, il lui écarta une nouvelle fois les cuisses avant d'y prendre confortablement place. Il ouvrit lentement la tirette de son pantalon noir et en sortit doucement son sexe durci dans l'objectif de s'envoyer dignement en l'air avec la douce Abigail Rhodes.

Pendant ce temps, encore bien cachée derrière son arbre, Karen n'arrivait pas à réaliser le fait qu'elle était encore une fois le témoin privilégié des frasques de son ex-petit-ami. Même si elle n'était pas véritablement croyante, elle leva les yeux au ciel et jura.

_ Bon Dieu!, chuchota-t-elle rageusement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal pour mériter tout cela?

Piégée. Elle se sentait piégée.

Karen ferma les yeux, plus que jamais horrifiée parce la scène des plus érotiques qui se déroulait sous ses yeux innocents. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de rester discrètement placée derrière cet arbre maudit au risque d'être accusée de voyeurisme, et peut-être même de jalousie extrême et de dangerosité soudaine, en raison de sa situation actuelle avec Henry. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait réellement en cet instant précis. En effet, elle pensait sincèrement être passée à autre chose depuis sa récente relation amoureuse avec celui que Henry se plaisait à surnommer Lenny Kravitz mais ce n'était malheureusement pas vraiment le cas. Ce que son cœur lui disait maintenant n'avait strictement rien à voir avec une possible envie de liaison nouvelle. Même si elle essayait tant bien que mal de se persuader du contraire, elle avait toujours des sentiments forts pour celui qui lui avait si généreusement offert la vie de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde depuis l'année de la mort de Kurt Cubain, leur fille, Rebecca Moody. Et c'était principalement pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait absolument incapable de supporter cette vue.

Tout cela était ignoble au plus haut point.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle était forcée d'assister à cet acte qui lui nouait l'estomac et lui donnait la nausée.

Elle fit alors de son mieux pour ignorer la situation. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à faire.

Même si ses yeux ne voyait plus, son cœur savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait au beau milieu de la piscine et cela lui faisait extrêmement mal. Elle sentit un larme couler lentement le long de sa joue rebondie.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Abigail et Henry gémir de plus en plus fort jusqu'à l'orgasme, elle se boucha les oreilles et se laissa, bouleversée comme jamais, glisser le long de l'un des murs porteurs de la sublime maison de Stuart Baggs avant d'éclater définitivement en sanglots.


End file.
